The formation of dental plaque is the primary source of dental caries, gingival and periodontal disease and tooth loss. Dental plaque is a mixed matrix of bacteria, epithelial cells, leukocytes, macrophages and other oral exudate. Bacteria comprise approximately three-quarters of the plaque matrix. Any given sample of dental plaque could contain as many a 400 different varieties of microorganisms. This mix includes both aerobic and anaerobic bacteria, fungi and protozoa. Viruses have also been found in samples of dental plaque.
This matrix of organisms and oral exudate continues expanding and coalesces with other plaque growths situated nearby. The bacteria synthesize levans and glucans from sucrose found in the oral cavity providing energy for the microorganisms. These glucans, levans and microorganisms form an adhesive skeleton for the continued proliferation of plaque.
Calculus is a yellow or white mineralized deposit of bacterial plaque. Inorganic in nature, calculus consists primarily of calcium and magnesium phosphate and calcium carbonate. Calculus forms in layers as does plaque and is simply the mineralization of plaque's layered bacteria. Calculus is formed when plaque's protein-carbohydrate matrix accumulates calcium followed by the precipitation and mineralization of crystalline calcium phosphate. Once mineralized calculus is formed, another layer of bacteria adheres to the surface forming yet another layer of plaque which is subsequently mineralized into calculus.
The failure to retard or stop the proliferation of plaque is detrimental to oral health. Plaque formation leads to dental caries, gingival inflammation, periodontal disease and ultimately tooth loss. The present inventors recognize these problems and have developed a composition suitable for combating oral disease, preventing tooth loss, and leading to general oral well-being.
The use of a variety of agents to clean the oral cavity and reduce plaque and mouth malodor has been recognized for some time. Examples include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,191, Oct. 3, 1972 to Weeks; U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,177, Nov. 9, 1976 to Vidra et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,595, Nov. 15, 1977 to Colodney; U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,546, to Vidra et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,476, Feb. 6, 1979 to Simonson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,758, Feb. 20, 1979 to Vidra et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,815, May 15, 1979 to Pader; U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,359, Apr. 12, 1988 to Eigen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,981, Jan. 22, 1991 to Glace et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,420, Feb. 12, 1991 to Nesser; U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,939, Mar. 19, 1991 to Dring et al.; Kokai 02/105,898, published Apr. 18, 1990 to Kao Corporation; Kokai 03/128,313, published May 31, 1991 to Nippon Kotai Kenkyu and Kokai 03/223,209, published Oct. 2, 1991 to Lion Corporation; U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,444, Mar. 24, 1987 to Maurer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,428, Feb. 16, 1988 to Miyahara et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,022, Oct. 19, 1982 to Rabussay and PCT application WO 86/02831, published May 22, 1986 to Zetachron, Inc.
While compositions containing a sarcosinate, isethionate, and/or taurate surfactant along with a chelating agent are known, see, for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,304 Nov. 2, 1993 to Carpenter et al., U.S. Pat. 5,244,593, Sep. 14, 1993 to Roselle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,429, Jul. 13, 1982 to Raaf et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,967, May 18, 1976 to L'Orange, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,791 Jun. 1, 1982 to Raaf et al. None of these references teach or suggest the oral compositions of the present invention with specific levels of the surfactant and chelating agent which are free of enzymes and which are substantially free of copper, iron and zinc ions which would interfere with the ability of the tartrate chelant to bind calcium in plaque and thereby inhibit the compositions efficacy.
The present inventor has discovered that the compositions of the present invention containing specific levels of a tartaric acid or citrate chelating agent in combination with a surfactant selected from sarcosinate surfactants, isethionate surfactants and taurate surfactants and which are free of enzymes provide superior cleaning and abate the formation of plaque and calculus without undue desquamation of oral soft tissue.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an oral care product and methods of using the same that are effective in arresting the accumulation of plaque and preventing gingivitis without undue desquamation. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such compositions and methods that will also abate subsequent calculus formation without undue desquamation. It is still a further object of the present invention to provide compositions that will clean the oral cavity and provide improved methods of promoting vitality of the oral cavity.
These objectives and additional objectives will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.